


i'm ok

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: (The OC is Kirigiri's mom. Her name is Sumire and she's a babe.), Angst and Fluff, Canon Divergent, M/M, Non-Despair AU, chatroom fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: i'm gonna live the life i've wanted everyday, and find someone to help me chase the clouds away.The ups and downs of life when you're tangled up in the Kirigiri clan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One month I have been working on this. I'm so glad.
> 
> You think I'm out of the Kizajin pit? No. Never. These men and my Lifeblood I just want them to be happy.

**~Private Chat: [bottomsup] and [fogslicing]~**  
[bottomsup] heyyy jinny jin jin!! .w./)(\  
[bottomsup] it's gonna be a great day today! you and Sumi up for a drink tonight? it’s friday, after all  
[fogslicing] Kizakura.  
[bottomsup] mmmm?  
[fogslicing] We… I can't tonight.  
[bottomsup] awww!! (;*△*;) why not?  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] Hospital.  
[bottomsup] oh  
[bottomsup] oh god no please don't tell me  
[bottomsup] is she ok?  
[fogslicing] Please… can you come take Kyouko for me? She can't see her mother like this.  
[bottomsup] on my way. you holding up alright?  
[fogslicing] Mhm. Just get her as soon as possible, please.  
[bottomsup] got it. consider me running.

* * *

  **~Private Chat: [bottomsup] and [fogslicing]~**  
[bottomsup] hey… jin… you're not answering my calls.  
[bottomsup] you ok?  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] There wasn't much they could do… I’m sorry. I should've helped more.  
[bottomsup] But… Kyouko-chan needs her dad more than ever. Please.  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] gimme a call when you can buddy. i’m here to listen.

* * *

  **~Private Chat: [bottomsup] and [fogslicing]~**  
[fogslicing] Uncle Koichi?  
[bottomsup] eh? kyouko chan? ( ・◇・)？  
[bottomsup] why're you using your daddy’s phone, eh?  
[fogslicing] He’s taking a bath and left it downstairs.  
[bottomsup] and you know his password?  
[fogslicing] Nope! I figured it out, like a real detective! :D  
[bottomsup] eheh… course you did. there’s our sherlock jr  
[bottomsup] anyway, what's up? you need help?  
[fogslicing] Daddy has been really sad after Mommy…  
[bottomsup] yeah, I know… I think we all are.  
[fogslicing] ...Can you come over?  
[bottomsup] eh? it's nearly 11pm, why would you need me?  
[fogslicing] Things seem better while you're around… I’m worried about Daddy.  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] geez, you kids grow up too fast these days (-_-)ゞ゛  
[bottomsup] alright, i’m on my way Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
[fogslicing] c: Thank you, Uncle Koichi! ❤  
[bottomsup] ❤

* * *

**~Private Chat: [bottomsup] and [fogslicing]~**  
[fogslicing] You passed out on our sofa with Kyouko in your lap… it was simply adorable.  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] I felt bad about leaving without saying goodbye, so…  
[fogslicing] Tell Kyouko I said sorry.  
[fogslicing] Please don't try and find me. I can't do this anymore.  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] Goodbye, Koichi.  
\--  
[bottomsup] oh god  
[bottomsup] no  
[bottomsup] nonono  
[bottomsup] jin don't leave  
[bottomsup] please  
[bottomsup] kyouko-chan needs you  
[bottomsup] I need you.  
[bottomsup] Jin, please.  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] It's pointless begging you, I guess. You're probably long gone by now.  
[bottomsup] ...Sorry, Jin.

* * *

**~Private Chat: [bottomsup] and [fogcutting]~**  
[fogcutting] Kizakura.  
[bottomsup] hmm? so formal already?  
[fogcutting] Yes. I’m a growing girl.  
[bottomsup] growing too fast, in my opinion ((´д｀))  
[fogcutting] Enough. I’m texting you to inform you I'm to be blocking your number.  
[bottomsup] ehhh??  
[fogcutting] You are connection to my father. If I am to become a detective like it was destined for me to be, I want him gone. He's a failure and a disgrace. He left me. And therefore…  
[bottomsup] …  
[fogcutting] Consider this goodbye. For good. Thank you for your service.  
[bottomsup] ...You too, Kyouko. Good luck.  
 **~You can no longer contact this recipient.~**

* * *

**~Private Chat: [bottomsup] and [fogslicing]~**  
[bottomsup] ...I don't know if you're dead or what.  
[bottomsup] I just. Need somewhere to talk.  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] I miss you. And I miss Sumire, too.  
[bottomsup] She was lovely… died way before her time.  
[bottomsup] Feel like such a shitbag for being as jealous as I was.  
[bottomsup] You were like a fairytale couple, you and her. Should have felt lucky you didn't throw me away at all.  
[bottomsup] …that's kinda disrespectful. Shit. Sorry.  
[bottomsup] Jin.  
[bottomsup] I. I’m sorry. I couldn't be good enough.  
[bottomsup] ...I need a drink. Maybe we’ll meet again. At that bar we used to go to. Me, you and her.  
[bottomsup] Later.

* * *

**~Private Chat: [bottomsup] and [originalheadmaster]~**  
[originalheadmaster] So, you took me up on my offer, Kizakura-kun?  
[bottomsup] yeah, of course I did  
[originalheadmaster] Hope’s Peak Academy will benefit from someone as keen as you.  
[originalheadmaster] It will be nice to have you back after attending so long ago.  
[bottomsup] it’ll be nice to be back.  
[originalheadmaster] Indeed… you were a rather troublesome student. I hope we don't have any of that when you enroll as our new talentscout.  
[bottomsup] haha, I assure you, Tengan, a lot has changed since then  
[bottomsup] it’ll be nice to work as your subordinate  
[originalheadmaster] Me? Oh no. I'm far too old now. My days are over. We’ve got some new blood that you’ll be working under. He's a real dedicated character. I’ll trust you’ll get him to… loosen up?  
[bottomsup] as in… he's wound up tight?  
[originalheadmaster] As tight as can be. I doubt he sleeps. He always seems troubled about something.  
[bottomsup] huh… i’ll do my best, sir  
[originalheadmaster] I’m sure you will. You start upon the new school year. Will you be alright teaching a class?  
[bottomsup] ...probably  
[originalheadmaster] Haha. Very well then. Good luck, Kizakura-kun. I’ll give you the new headmaster’s contact now so you can begin chatting right away.  
[bottomsup] thank you, sir

* * *

**~Private Chat: [bottomsup] and [fogslicing]~**  
[fogslicing] …Well this is ever so slightly awkward.  
[bottomsup] just a little bit lmao  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] Are you mad at me?  
[bottomsup] ???  
[fogslicing] For how I just… left you and Kyouko.  
[fogslicing] I read your texts.  
[fogslicing] Every single one.  
[fogslicing] I never had the heart to block you. I couldn't just forget about you or her like that.  
[fogslicing] I'm so sorry.  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] Honestly I'm surprised you don't hate me.  
[fogslicing] Huh? Whatever for?  
[bottomsup] Well, Kyouko’s gone. I should have made her stay.  
[fogslicing] That’s not your fault. She was always very headstrong.  
[bottomsup] And then there was the issue with… yeah.  
[fogslicing] ...Listen, I don't hold that against you.  
[fogslicing] The past is in the past.  
[fogslicing] And though we deeply regret everything we have done, we have to move on.  
[fogslicing] So… will you be my co-worker, Kizakura?  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] haven't got much of a choice tbh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
[fogslicing] How can you switch from being so serious to stupid within a message. It's unreal.  
[bottomsup] we’ll call it a talent and leave it at that ＼(^▽^＠)ノ  
[fogslicing] ...Fine with me.

* * *

**~Private Chat: [bottomsup] and [fogslicing]~**  
[bottomsup] so I got that list for you  
[fogslicing] The Class 78 list?  
[bottomsup] mhm  
[fogslicing] Kizakura, it's two months before the deadline. Are you alright?  
[bottomsup] yep! ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／  
[bottomsup] there's just. something i found that i thought you might have wanted to see  
[bottomsup] it's in the top draw of your desk! (*^▽^*)  
[fogslicing] In the manilla envelope?  
[bottomsup] !!! yep that's it!!  
[bottomsup] open it, open it! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
[fogslicing] Goodness me, you're like a child on Christmas.  
[bottomsup] well it's a very good present, if you ask me!  
[fogslicing] Hold on, then.  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] Kizakura, how?  
[bottomsup] (゜-゜) how what, jin?  
[bottomsup] show me .w./)(\  
 **~[fogslicing] sent ‘Untitled.jpg’~**  
[fogslicing] This. How did you find her?  
[bottomsup] look at how much she's grown! isn't it cute?  
[fogslicing] Kizakura.  
[bottomsup] it was really hard to find her, you know. i’ve been searching for months.  
[bottomsup] and then, one day, she just suddenly. showed up. as if she was reborn again.  
[fogslicing] Could she have done that on purpose?  
[bottomsup] i don't doubt it - she's our smart little Sherlock, after all. (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡  
[fogslicing] True enough.  
[bottomsup] ...i missed her. so. i had to.  
[fogslicing] I know. I… I miss her too.  
[fogslicing] ...I’ll give her what she wants and select her for the 77th class.  
[bottomsup] (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑  
[fogslicing] Thank you, Kizakura.  
[bottomsup] just doing my job, finally lmao

* * *

**~Private Chat: [bottomsup] and [fogslicing]~**  
[fogslicing] I’m hoping you're asleep right now, so I can send this without fear.  
[fogslicing] I know, it's 4am, but nightmares keep you awake more than you may realise.  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] Listen, Kizakura-  
[fogslicing] No. Koichi.  
[fogslicing] You are easily the most important person in my life. Sumire is gone, and Kyouko is… Kyouko.  
[fogslicing] You have stood with me through everything and forgive me without a second thought despite me disappearing into the night.  
[fogslicing] You have no idea how grateful I am.  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] What I’m trying to say, is…  
[fogslicing] Thank you.  
[fogslicing] And…  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] Why is this so difficult I don't understand and I don't appreciate it.  
[fogslicing] ...OK, look.  
[fogslicing] I love you. A lot.  
[fogslicing] For who you are and all you’ve done for me. It means so much to have you here, and to have you with me. I couldn't bare to let you go, not so soon after Sumire and Kyouko. You're all I have now.  
[fogslicing] ...I’m sorry.  
[fogslicing] This was a mistake I'm going back to work. Please don't bring this up ever again.  
\--  
[bottomsup] hjsksckfmdf i woke up at 7 and i’m hungover why am i like this lmao  
[bottomsup] i noticed i had like. 19 messages and i was like ???  
[bottomsup] then i saw they were all from u and i got happy lol  
[bottomsup] ❤  
[bottomsup] ...That's really sweet, Jin.  
[bottomsup] Thank you.  
[bottomsup] Listen I'm gonna. Be straight with you. As straight as I can anyway lmao. *finger guns*  
[bottomsup] I… I’m so glad you told me about this. I love you too.  
[bottomsup] I always have.  
[bottomsup] Maybe that's where the jealousy came from.  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] God, you Kirigiris sure have a way of meddling with people.  
[bottomsup] Kyouko was such a little charmer, and you turned me gay.  
[bottomsup] that's a lie I was always gay and both u and i know it LMAO :’)  
[bottomsup] Whatever. What I'm trying to say is. Thanks.  
[bottomsup] Text me when ur awake again bc I know u’ve passed out now lololol  
\--  
[fogslicing] ...Morning.  
[bottomsup] more like afternoon bc it's 1pm haha  
[bottomsup] u sleep well?  
[fogslicing] Not really. Neck cramp.  
[bottomsup] aww poor baby  
[fogslicing] ...Are we just not going to acknowledge the conversations that just transpired?  
[bottomsup] well tbh i was waiting for u  
[fogslicing] Uh.  
[fogslicing] Well, um. Thank you?  
[bottomsup] yw!! (‘∀’●)♡  
[fogslicing] ...What are we going to do with this new information?  
[bottomsup] what? the information that we’re gay and in a relationship now?  
[fogslicing] NOT YET, IDIOT  
[bottomsup] ‘yet’  
[bottomsup] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
[fogslicing] I hate you.  
[bottomsup] no you don't  
[fogslicing] Yeah, I don't.  
[bottomsup] ❤  
[fogslicing] But I’m being serious, by the way.  
[fogslicing] ...Would you. Like to talk about it over lunch?  
[bottomsup] !!! where?  
[fogslicing] Nothing fancy. There’s a nice cafe near the school that Yukizome showed me.  
[bottomsup] oooh!! ok!! ( ´･ω･`)_且~  
[fogslicing] Meet you there?  
[bottomsup] mhm lemme just find some pants  
[fogslicing] You're not dressed yet?  
[bottomsup] priorities  
[fogslicing] Whatever. Take all the time you need.  
[bottomsup] !!!! Maybe that can be our always, Jinny ❤  
[fogslicing] Stop.

* * *

**~Chat Name: Faculty~**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Ahhh… how youth smells so fresh and sweet. Like lemons!  
[worldclasschampion] yukizome youth can't smell like anything. It's a concept  
[yukiyukiyukizome] (;¬_¬) buzzkill  
[worldclasschampion] whatever  
 **~[fogslicing] is online!~**  
[fogslicing] Good afternoon, to the both of you.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] !!! Kirigiri-sensei! (｡´∀｀)ﾉ  
[worldclasschampion] morning sir  
[fogslicing] How are the both of you?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Ready to continue teaching this class! I'm so happy to have them… they're really sweet! u-u if Kizakura-sensei could have taught them, I'm sure he would have loved them!!!  
[worldclasschampion] kizakura couldn't handle a class to save his life, let's face it  
[fogslicing] I wouldn't be so sure, Sakakura.  
[worldclasschampion] come again?  
[fogslicing] Kizakura will be the homeroom teacher of Class 78 when they come to us in the late spring.  
[worldclasschampion] are you trying to get him to work instead of bothering you in his office?  
[fogslicing] Haha, he's hardly a bother. And no, he actually asked for this himself.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] （・□・；）!!!!  
[worldclasschampion] what the fuck that's not him at all  
[fogslicing] It was a request of mine as well as his own doing. There's someone I want him to take care of in the new class.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] A troublemaker? I’m sure Juzo can handle them! (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑  
[worldclasschampion] yukizome please  
[fogslicing] No, not a troublemaker. Though there are a few troublemakers in that class, so he should be able to keep them in line.  
[worldclasschampion] he couldn't handle that yakuza kid so how can he handle more than one ‘troublemaker’ as you put it?  
[fogslicing] Kuzuryuu is a yakuza, as you said. He is meant to be threatening and intimidating.  
[worldclasschampion] he's a little twink  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Juzo! (ò▂ ó)ﾉ*  
[worldclasschampion] he is!!  
[fogslicing] ...Regardless, I still have faith in Kizakura to take this class. And I seem to be the only one who does.  
 **~[bottomsup] is online~**  
[bottomsup] wakey wakey eggs and thanks sakakura it means a lot  
[worldclasschampion] whatever  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Oh! Good morning Kizakura-kun! You're awake earlier than usual!  
[bottomsup] you guys woke me up tbh  
[yukiyukiyukizome] aaaaaa I'm sorry!! (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ  
[worldclasschampion] i’m not  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Oh!! Kirigiri-sensei, I have a question?  
[fogslicing] Hm?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Is it true that Kyosuke may be coming home soon?  
[fogslicing] For a short break, yes. He will be staying for a week or so to give me reports and report to the school board about progress on and plans for the overseas branch.  
[bottomsup] why, does chisa-chan miss him? ┳ ω┳＼  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Not in that way!!! (#｀ε´#ゞ  
[worldclasschampion] ech  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Oh shush, Juzo, you miss him too!  
[worldclasschampion] yeah but not as obsessively as you  
[yukiyukiyukizome] It’s not obsessive!!  
[bottomsup] oh Kyosuke, Kyosuke, wherefore art thou Kyosuke?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] o//n//o stop!!!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Wait. I didn't know you dabbled in English stageplays, Kizakura-sensei? (゜-゜)  
[bottomsup] i don't I just really like that quote lmao  
[fogslicing] Which explains why you don't understand what it means. ‘Wherefore’ means ‘why’, and was originally used by Juliet to ask Romeo why he was Romeo due to him being of the enemy house to her family as well as her true love.  
[worldclasschampion] oh my god you're actually getting involved  
[fogslicing] Why would I not?  
[bottomsup] nerd  
[fogslicing] Rude.  
[bottomsup] you're a cute nerd though ❤  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] Dammit, Kizakura.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ???  
[worldclasschampion] wait  
[worldclasschampion] what  
[fogslicing] Oh no. I'm just going to. Um.  
 **~[fogslicing] is away!~**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Kirigiri-sensei! ( ≧Д≦)  
[bottomsup] >:3c  
[worldclasschampion] what the fuck is that you're not 2  
[bottomsup] clearly not otherwise I couldn't type lmao  
[worldclasschampion] i hate you  
[bottomsup] anyways,  
[bottomsup] little does Jin know that this was my plan all along >:33  
[worldclasschampion] STOP WITH THAT FACE. PLEASE.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ??? Plan?  
[fogslicing] oh boy do I have some news for you guys  
\--  
 **~Private Chat: [yukiyukiyukizome] and [fogslicing]~**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] YOU AND KIZAKURA-SENSEI ARE DATING AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?ლ (ಠ益 ಠლ)  
[fogslicing] I’M SORRY WHAT.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] KIZAKURA-SENSEI JUST TOLD US IN THE CHAT THAT YOU AND HIM WERE DATING AND YOU WENT ON A LUNCH DATE A FEW DAYS AGO  
[fogslicing] WE ARE NOT DATING.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] BUT HE SAID HE REALLY LOVES YOU (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ♡  
[fogslicing] Wait he did?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] _“[bottomsup] and he payed for the whole thing so like you know it's real love_  
 _[worldclasschampion] wait so are you really being serious?_  
 _[bottomsup] ofc!! i wouldn't lie to you about this kinda thing_  
 _[bottomsup] esp when it concerns the man who I love more than i love my entire life_  
 _[yukiyukiyukizome] Aww!! ♡♡♡”_  
[yukiyukiyukizome] See? ≧ ω≦ﾉ”☆  
[fogslicing] …  
[yukiyukiyukizome] So? Who’s right, Kirigiri-sensei? Are you two a couple or not? Because he sounds like a lovesick puppy it's so cute!!  
[fogslicing] We are… it’s complicated, Yukizome.  
[fogslicing] I’m sure you are aware of how serious the risks are of dating your co-workers. Especially when it comes to the rules.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Rules, schmules. Do you love him or not? I won't tell the board, pinky promise.  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] I do. I love him more than he could ever know.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] !!! Cute!  
[fogslicing] But I am the headmaster. I can't go breaking the rules like this.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Rules, schmules.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] You love him, he loves you, and that's all that matters, OK?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I promise I won't tell a soul if you just. Let me help.  
[fogslicing] ...Fine.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] !!!! OK! (★^O^★)  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I’ll set up a chat! You tell him how you're feeling, and he’ll tell you, and hopefully… (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡  
[fogslicing] Hopefully.  
\--  
 **~Private Chat: [bottomsup] and [fogslicing]~**  
[bottomsup] that was a little awkward lmao  
[fogslicing] Mhm. I appreciate her efforts, nonetheless.  
[bottomsup] it was cute tbh  
[fogslicing] A little.  
[bottomsup] *a lot  
[bottomsup] especially you (´∀｀)♡  
[fogslicing] Sdhksnxo  
[bottomsup] !!! you did a cool kids text thing omg im gonna cry  
[fogslicing] No you're not.  
[bottomsup] ;v;  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] I meant everything I said, though.  
[fogslicing] I love you. I really do. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
[bottomsup] sappy  
[fogslicing] Kizakura please.  
[bottomsup] haha  
[bottomsup] it's ok. i know you well.  
[bottomsup] I love you too.  
[fogslicing] Ah… I’m glad.  
[bottomsup] and what's that supposed to mean? :/  
[fogslicing] That I’m glad that I didn't scare you away.  
[bottomsup] you could never scare me away jin. i’ve been with you this entire time, haven't I?  
[fogslicing] Haha. True enough.  
[fogslicing] ...This is surreal.  
[bottomsup] kinda lmao  
[bottomsup] ...so, is this official?  
[fogslicing] I guess so.  
[fogslicing] I love you so much.  
[bottomsup] i love you too!!! ❤❤  
[fogslicing] ❤

* * *

**~Private Chat: [bottomsup] and [fogslicing]~**  
[fogslicing] Kizakura.  
[bottomsup] owo?  
[fogslicing] Stop that.  
[bottomsup] ono;  
[fogslicing] …Regardless, I have a question.  
[fogslicing] Did you turn off my alarm this morning?  
[bottomsup] ...maybe?  
[fogslicing] KIZAKURA.  
[fogslicing] The induction of Class 78 is in a few days. I cannot afford to slack off!  
[bottomsup] but,, but you looked so cute, sleeping like that  
[bottomsup] plus you don't get nearly enough sleep anyways  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] You have been living with me for just over 3 months and you have made my life a living hell.  
[bottomsup] i do it with love, sweetheart  
[fogslicing] I wouldn't expect any less.  
[bottomsup] ❤  
[bottomsup] now sit back and relax, jinny  
[bottomsup] i’ll take care of everythin’ for ya ❤❤  
 **~[bottomsup] is now away!~**  
[fogslicing] Wait. Kizakura. What do you mean.  
[fogslicing] Kizakura.  
[fogslicing] …I love you, you damn idiot.

* * *

**~Group Chat: Class 78 have the biggest cocks~**  
[theultimatehallmonitor] This name is hardly appropriate. Allow me to change it.  
 **~[theultimatehallmonitor] has changed the group chat name to: Class 78~**  
[kuwatamemewata] ew  
 **~[kuwatamemewata] has changed the group chat name to: 78 class penis’~**  
[ofwolves] Kuwata I will end you.  
[kuwatamemewata] please do i’m suffering  
[ofwolves] Alright.  
[theultimatehallmonitor] Ikusaba-san! No murder!  
[ofwolves] Tsh.  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] boo. boring.  
[fujisakidotexe] Can we… not fight? Please?  
[theultimatehallmonitor] Agreed! We need to stand to attention and wait for the meeting to commence!  
[crazydiamondos] i’m not staying for no meeting  
 **~[crazydiamondos] has left the group!~**  
[theultimatehallmonitor] Oowada-kun!  
[kuwatamemewata] bye loser  
[theultimatehallmonitor] Kuwata-kun!  
[kuwatamemewata] not sorry fuck you :)c  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] lmao  
[younghopeful] I mildly dislike this family.  
 **~[bottomsup] is online!~**  
[bottomsup] hey kids  
[theultimatehallmonitor] Kizakura-sensei! You are late.  
[kuwatamemewata] hey old man  
[bottomsup] hey kuwata (｡´∀｀)ﾉ  
[bottomsup] and ishimaru i can't be late to my own meeting dw  
[theultimatehallmonitor] ...Eh? What does that mean?  
[bottomsup] anyway,  
 **~[bottomsup] added [crazydiamondos] to the chat!~**  
[bottomsup] get back in here corn boy  
[crazydiamondos] eat my ass  
[bottomsup] nah  
[bottomsup] now, i called you here for a very important reason  
[ofwolves] To do your job?  
[kuwatamemewata] to actually give a damn?  
[crazydiamondos] you were smart enough set this up?  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] i love this class  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] me too lol  
[bottomsup] but no im being serious so listen up  
[bottomsup] Ahem.  
[bottomsup] As you may or may not know, it's soon approaching the end of June. And that's an important date. The 30th, especially.  
[kuwatamemewata] it's pekoyama’s birthday, right? why is that important to us?  
[bottomsup] ...  
[bottomsup] I don't know how you know that, but regardless, no.  
[bottomsup] Your headmaster, Jin Kirigiri, will be having his birthday on that day.  
[kuwatamemewata] pekoyama and kirigiri-sensei are twins?  
[theoccultisbullshit] TWINS?  
[kuwatamemewata] did you literally just. type in this chat the moment I say something implausible?  
[theoccultisbullshit] .  
 **~[theoccultisbullshit] is now away!]~**  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] lmao what  
[bottomsup] ...Anyways.  
[bottomsup] I wanted you all to help me with his gift this year. He has done a lot for you, and especially me, so it is only fair.  
[fujisakidotexe] He seems like the type to spend his birthday alone…  
[younghopeful] Knowing him, he’d probably even forget his birthday… I’ll help, Sensei!  
[fujisakidotexe] Me too!!  
[theultimatehallmonitor] As will I!  
[bottomsup] (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノExcellent!!  
[bottomsup] Anyone else?  
[crazydiamondos] sure i guess  
[theultimatehallmonitor] Excellent, Oowada-kun! Your dedication to pleasing the faculty is admirable!  
[crazydiamondos] ...thanks  
[ofwolves] Myself and Junko-chan would also like to help.  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
[kuwatamemewata] no thanks  
[younghopeful] Kuwata-kun?  
[kuwatamemewata] i’ve got… other things to do  
[bottomsup] is that why remembered pekoyama’s birthday? have you gotta give her a… what you call,,, special present? ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ  
[kuwatamemewata] DkwjxkdkcoBDKSKX  
[kuwatamemewata] DIE. NO.  
[psychicbluebird] He’s gay.  
[ofwolves] Really gay.  
[kuwatamemewata] …  
[kuwatamemewata] maizono-san where have you been. Also why  
[psychicbluebird] c:  
[kuwatamemewata] blocked  
[bottomsup] Can we please stay on topic?  
[kuwatamemewata] MOTHERFUCKER YOU BROUGHT IT UP  
[theultimatehallmonitor] Language, Kuwata.  
[kuwatamemewata] heck off  
[bottomsup] well, I guess we can make a decent celebration with just a few people  
[fujisakidotexe] I’ll try my best…!  
[junkoenoshimaoffical] cute...  
[bottomsup] hold on though. we can't execute our plan just yet. we need one key player  
\--  
 **~Private Chat: [fogcutting] and [bottomsup]~**  
[bottomsup] thanks for unblocking me lmao  
[fogcutting] This is for business reasons, nothing more. Now, what is it?  
[bottomsup] i need your help  
[fogcutting] If it's about Jin’s birthday, then no.  
[bottomsup] (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ  
[bottomsup] calling your old man by his name… so cruel  
[bottomsup] well… at least you remembered his birthday..  
[fogcutting] Don't think too much of it. It's not important. Much like this conversation.  
[bottomsup] Kyouko, please.  
[fogcutting] …  
[bottomsup] Look, I… we screwed up, me and your dad. He made a bad mistake in the heat of grief and I… I just wasn't good enough.  
[bottomsup] We’re sorry. Him especially.  
[bottomsup] And we were so excited for you to enroll here… we thought we could maybe be a family again.  
[bottomsup] But… well, I understand. You don't have to help if you don't want.  
[bottomsup] guess I was just hopeful. sorry to bother ya  
 **~[bottomsup] is now away!~**  
[fogcutting] Oh, don't be a child. I know you're still here and waiting for my pity.  
AWAY // [bottomsup] ):  
[fogcutting] I hate you.  
[fogcutting] ...But I will consider it on one condition.  
AWAY // [bottomsup] anything, anything!  
[fogcutting] You tell Jin to clear his schedule for Monday afternoon. I want a word with him.  
AWAY // [bottomsup] !!! Yeah, sure!! I’ll go ask him right now!!  
[fogcutting] Very well. Thank you, Kizakura.  
AWAY // [bottomsup] uncle koichi?  
[fogcutting] Kizakura.  
AWAY // [bottomsup] we’ll get there  
\--  
 **~Private Chat: [fogslicing] and [bottomsup]~**  
[bottomsup] Happy birthday, Jinny!! (´∀｀)♡  
[fogslicing] How long have you been planning this?  
[bottomsup] a few days -w-  
[bottomsup] the kids worked super hard!! even Kyouko!!  
[fogslicing] Kyouko…  
[bottomsup] oh, she said she wanted to see you on Monday.  
[fogslicing] She can come see me now.  
[bottomsup] eh? You’re still at work? But I thought we were going to get dinner?  
[fogslicing] We are, I promise. It's only a short meeting, and a thank you. I’ll still make it.  
[bottomsup] （；¬＿¬) sure, jan  
[fogslicing] I will, I swear.  
[bottomsup] i kid, i kid. i know ur a man of ur word ❤  
[fogslicing] ❤  
\--  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] I'm sorry I missed our date.  
[fogslicing] I… I’m going to stay in the office tonight.  
[fogslicing] Kyouko, she… she tried to cut ties with me.  
[fogslicing] I… I don't mind, per se. It's just… I suppose it's bittersweet.  
[fogslicing] To see my girl, who was once so young and innocent and free, hate me with such passion that she doesn't consider me family anymore.  
[fogslicing] ...She gave me a second chance, after crying upon hearing how guilty I was. I suppose there is still a little girl in the body of a woman too mature for her age. And though I’m most certainly not in her good books, I… I’m thankful.  
[fogslicing] ...What did he do to her? Did she hate me for when I did, or did he manipulate her?  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] The Kirigiri family is a curse. This is why I didn't want to be a part of that life. Look at the heartbreak it's brought.  
[fogslicing] …  
[fogslicing] I’m sorry, Koichi. I love you. Kiss kiss.  
[fogslicing] Sleep well, liquor prince.

* * *

**~Group Chat: Faculty~**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] It’s today!! It's today!!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I can hardly contain myself!! \\(≧▽≦)/  
[worldclasschampion] calm down, god. you'd think you were celebrating the second coming of Christ  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Aren't you excited, Juzo?!  
[worldclasschampion] can't say I am. After all, he's not gonna spend time with us, is he?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Yes he is!! I’ll make him!!  
[bottomsup] good luck lmao. munakata is a workaholic as much as he is a buzzkill  
[yukiyukiyukizome] And Kirigiri-sensei isn't? (•̀ д •́)ノ  
[bottomsup] never said that. just sayin’, yukizome-kun never sleeps. he and Jin have too much in common.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Yukizome-kun?...  
 **~[councilchief] is now online!~**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] WAIT. KIZAKURA-SENSEI!! ಥ//益// ಥノ  
[bottomsup] :3c  
[worldclasschampion] hey, munakata. Welcome to hell  
[councilchief] …  
 **~[councilchief] is now away!~**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] NO, KYOSUKE!!!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I’LL GO GET HIM.  
 **~[yukiyukiyukizome] is now away!~**  
[worldclasschampion] ...wait  
[bottomsup] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
[worldclasschampion] no.  
[bottomsup] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
[worldclasschampion] please stop  
 **~[fogslicing] is now online!~**  
[bottomsup] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
[bottomsup] BDKSNXOSKCOFF HI JINNY  
[fogslicing] ...Morning. I see Munakata is back.  
[worldclasschampion] Kizakura scared him off  
[bottomsup] lmao rawr  
[worldclasschampion] i’m blocking you  
[bottomsup] xD  
[worldclasschampion] Kirigiri your boyfriend is a cringy asshole  
[fogslicing] I know.  
[bottomsup] :(  
[fogslicing] But I don't love him any less.  
[bottomsup] !!!! :D  
[worldclasschampion] ew pda  
[bottomsup] shush sakakura you're just lonely  
[worldclasschampion] ouch… i was totally hurt by such a mean spirited and well thought out comeback… ooooo… my cold dead heart  
[fogslicing] You are more bitter than usual, Sakakura. Are you alright?  
[worldclasschampion] i am very tired  
[fogslicing] Ah.  
AWAY // [yukiyukiyukizome] Yeah he was too busy trying to cook food and he nearly burnt down our apartment.  
[worldclasschampion] I THOUGHT YOU WENT TO GET MUNAKATA  
 **~[councilchief] is now online!~**  
[worldclasschampion] shit  
 **~[yukiyukiyukizome] is now online!~**  
[fogslicing] Welcome back, Munakata.  
[councilchief] I apologise for my delay on the reports, sir. I appear to be caught in a… situation.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I’m the situation ( °٢° )  
[bottomsup] ohohohohoho?  
[councilchief] STOP.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ^^^ KIZAKURA-SENSEI I WILL FIGHT YOU  
[bottomsup] square up chisa-chan (。-`ω´-)  
[councilchief] You hurt her and you are dead, Kizakura.  
[bottomsup] oooo, yukizome-kun, protecting his princess. I see how it is.  
[fogslicing] Kizakura.  
[bottomsup] u-u;;  
[fogslicing] Regardless… you three can have the afternoon off.  
[worldclasschampion] wait what  
[yukiyukiyukizome] For serious?  
[fogslicing] Consider it a celebration of Munakata’s return.  
[councilchief] I would much rather get my work done first, so I will have to decline.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] NO!!!!  
[bottomsup] what did I tell ya. buzzkill  
[fogslicing] It wasn't an offer, Munakata. Go.  
[councilchief] …  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Yipee!! You're the best, Kirigiri-sensei!!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Juzo, I have Kyosuke, so meet me at the gates and we can have a meal together!  
[worldclasschampion] on it  
 **~[worldclasschampion] is now away!~**  
 **~[yukiyukiyukizome] is now away!~**  
 **~[councilchief] is now away!~**  
[bottomsup] you never give me a day off >:v  
[fogslicing] I’m giving you one right now. Dinner, on me.  
[bottomsup] !!!!!!!!  
[fogslicing] Don't wear the cat pee cologne, put on your best suit. Got it?  
[bottomsup] sure thing, sergeant major

* * *

**~Group Chat: Fujisaki support group~**  
[kuwatamemewata] and that’s why the cafe down the street won’t let me order coffee there anymore  
[fogcutting] I’m not surprised.  
[kuwatamemewata] Kirigiri… br o  
[younghopeful] Well, to be fair, Kuwata-kun… you did ruin their chandelier  
[kuwatamemewata] NAEGI… BETRAYAL..  
 **~[junkoenoshimaofficial] has kicked [bottomsup] from the group!~**  
[younghopeful] ??? Enoshima-san?  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] LISTEN UP FUCKOS  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] HAVE I GOT SOME NEWS FOR YOU  
[ofwolves] She’s not lying, just to clarify.  
[kuwatamemewata] owowo?  
[fogcutting] Oh dear…  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] I’m assuming you already know what it is, Kirigiri-saaaaan~?  
[fogcutting] Unfortunately…  
[younghopeful] ?????  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] **@here**  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] WAKE UP SHITHEADS  
[theultimatehallmonitor] Language, Enoshima-san!  
[mondoowadas] the fuck  
[psychic_bluebird] Hello!~ Sorry, I was recording! ( ≧Д≦)  
[fujisakidotexe] Hello.. I passed out  
[younghopeful] Please look after yourself, Fujisaki-kun…  
[fujisakidotexe] I’m fine!! I promise!! ^^;  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] IT’S TIME FOR… JUNKO-CHAN’S BIIIIIIIIG HPA SCOOP  
[mondoowadas] joy  
[mondoowadas] lemme know when this shit show is over  
 **~[mondoowadas] is now away!~**  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] ECH. oh well his loss.  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] OK SO  
[kuwatamemewata] blease… i’m Dyin  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] THERE’S A WEDDING GONN AHAPPEN  
[younghopeful] What?  
[psychic_bluebird] Did Kuwata-kun finally propose to Naegi-kun?  
[younghopeful] asfkhskfdgJHSFDGKJHDHSD  
[kuwatamemewata] FUCK OFF MAIZONO-SAN  
[ofwolves] He doesn’t have enough balls for that.  
[kuwatamemewata] JSDGHKSJDG LIAR I PLAY BASEBALL  
[ofwolves] Real balls, Kuwata.  
[psychic_bluebird] Sick burn, Ikusaba-san.  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] GUYSYYYYYYSSSSSSS  
[kuwatamemewata] ANYWAY GO ON ENOSHIMA MY GAYNESS CAN BE PUSHED BACK A WHILE.  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] OK!!  
[theultimatehallmonitor] I have no interest in this ‘gossip’, Enoshima-san, and I fear that it is not appropriate knowledge for a student.  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] omg can you like. Shush. Please  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] you’re ruining it  
[kuwatamemewata] yeah, Ishimaru. Shut.  
[fujisakidotexe] Hey, please don’t be rude…  
[kuwatamemewata] sorry, sorry  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] sigh. The hype is dead  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] kizakura and the headmaster are getting married. I’m gonna go cry now my big moment was ruined  
 **~[junkoenoshimaofficial] is now away!~**  
[kuwatamemewata] WHAT. WHAT  
[younghopeful] !!!!  
[fujisakidotexe] !!!!!! AAAAA!! :DD  
[psychic_bluebird] Awwww!!  
[ofwolves] Myself and Junko-chan saw them having dinner yesterday afternoon. They were in the same venue.  
[kuwatamemewata] YO WHAT’S THE SCOOP IKUSABA.  
[ofwolves] It was around… 1:30pm, and it was at the restaurant not too far from the Academy.  
[fujisakidotexe] The really expensive one?  
[ofwolves] Affirmative.  
[ofwolves] They had a window seat. In fact, because Junko-chan saw them, it was the reason she wanted to eat in there. Said she had a ‘gut feeling’ something was going to happen.  
[ofwolves] We were just being served our food when suddenly the whole restaurant went up in applause. We got a higher seat - one of the ones on the platforms, the one in the very corner, against the wall near the bar - so we could see them  
[kuwatamemewata] Who proposed?  
[younghopeful] And what happened next?  
[ofwolves] Headmaster Kirigiri, and it was the first time I’ve seen the both of them in hysterics.  
[fogcutting] ...My father had already informed me of his plans around a week ago. And though I… cannot say I forgive him fully for his wrongs, I’m happy for him.  
[kuwatamemewata] awwww, Kirigiri has a heart!!  
[psychic_bluebird] That’s really sweet!! (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ  
[younghopeful] I’m really happy for them…  
[theultimatehallmonitor] Likewise!  
[kuwatamemewata] thought you were against gossip, eh? Eh?  
[theultimatehallmonitor] ...I have no excuse. I apologise.  
[kuwatamemewata] dw dude welcome to the cool kids club  
 **~[junkoenoshimaofficial] is now online!]~**  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] OK SO I ACTUALLY DIDN’T GO TO CRY I TRICKED U GUYS  
AWAY // [mondoowadas] seemed plausible to me  
[theultimatehallmonitor] Kyoudai!  
AWAY // [mondoowadas] fine i’m gone again  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] :///  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] whatever ok so uh. I talked to Kizakura.  
[kuwatamemewata] !!!!!!!!!!!  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] _"[bottomsup] so this is blackmail, yeah?_  
 _[junkoenoshimaofficial] not blackmail, Sensei._  
 _[bottomsup] ..._  
 _[bottomsup] You know what, Enoshima? I'm going to be honest with you._  
 _[junkoenoshimaofficial]_ owo _?_  
 _[bottomsup] If it wasn't for your class, I don't think Jin would have even considered proposing._  
 _[bottomsup] And I know I for sure wouldn't have the balls._  
 _[bottomsup] So, I'm in your guys' debt, in a way._  
 _[bottomsup] So, here's my offer._  
 _[bottomsup] Don't tell the school board about this. Me and Jinny will tell them when it's time._  
 _[bottomsup] And your class is more than welcome to be invited - hell, you can help plan it. Because me and him are useless._  
 _[junkoenoshimaofficial] !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
 _[junkoenoshimaofficial] Sensei,, THANK YOU!!! :'D_  
 _[junkoenoshimaofficial] WE'LL DO YOU AND THE HEADMASTER PROUD I PROMISE_  
 _[bottomsup] Now go and tell everyone else before I regret it. And, oh... add me back, would ya?"_  
 **~[junkoenoshimaofficial] added [bottomsup] to the group chat!~**  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] I let them know! ♡  
[kuwatamemewata] congrats old man!!  
[psychic_bluebird] ^^ !! We’re all so happy for you!  
[ofwolves] I apologise for the fuss myself and Junko-chan caused.  
[fujisakidotexe] We’ll make it the best day of your life, we promise!!! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
[bottomsup] ...I’m tearing up. Seriously.  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] Cute! Cutie!!!  
[younghopeful] Sensei, we’re going to make you so much more happy, I promise.  
[fogcutting] ...I’m proud of you, Uncle.  
[bottomsup] !!!! Haha,, ha.  
[junkoenoshimaofficial] Three cheers for Sensei!! Woop!!  
\--  
[theoccultisbullshit] what happened  
[kuwatamemewata] have you only just woken up?  
[theoccultisbullshit] maybe.  
[kuwatamemewata] dammit, dude.

* * *

 

**~Private Chat: [bottomsup] and [fogslicing]~**  
[bottomsup] class 79’s gonna roll in today, huh  
[fogslicing] Indeed.  
[bottomsup] you sure we can handle a bunch of convicts?  
[jin] I have faith they will stay true and become the biggest hope this school has seen.  
[jin] We have an inventor, an astronaut and another detective in the same class.  
[jin] Munakata can control them, that much I am certain of.  
[jin] ...Haha… it’s so surreal, isn’t it? We’ve come so far since that night.  
[kizakura] ...She’d be so proud of you.  
[jin] I… I hope so.  
[kizakura] ...Hey, Jin?  
[jin] ?  
[kizakura] I love you. So much. Thank you so much for having me by your side.  
[jin] I wouldn’t swap you for the world. You’re the reason this school is the way it is now, you know.  
[kizakura] ha.. Surely not  
[jin] No, really. You were my crutch. Without you, I would have crumbled under the pressure.  
[jin] And you have no idea how grateful I am for having someone like you.  
[jin] And… we’re a family again. Kyouko called me Dad for the first time since we found each other again.  
[jin] We have everything back.  
[kizakura] ...This… this is all I ever want. For the rest of my life. To be with you.  
[jin] Well, you’re getting it, because I don’t want to leave you. Ever.  
[kizakura] ...Hey, happy anniversary, Mr. Jin Kizakura.  
[kizakura] You wear the name well.  
[jin] You flatter me.  
[kizakura] ❤️  
[jin] ❤️❤️


End file.
